The Wings Of Battle
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: A year after Deadlox's ringing was cured, and the Sky Army is at war. The forces attack the army, bringing terror and causing death and misery. The one behind it has a wish, and will not stop until they either achieve it, or die trying. (Sequel of 'The Wings Of Wonder'. Strongly advised to read that first.) (Story being finished before consistent updates.)
1. Chapter 1

**And so, the sequel finally begins!**

* * *

Chapter One, Deadlox's pov

"Deadlox! Take your group to secure the wall! Don't let anyone else through!," Sky tells me telepathically.

I nod. "My group! Up to the top of the wall! We can't let anything, or anyone, else through!," I shout. My group all nod and start running over to the wall. Some climb, some fly, and some have to take the stairs. I was one that flew, being in my half-form.

So, it's been a bit rough lately. It's been about a year after Sarah and I got back from the jungle, and it was soon to be our first anniversary. But, we had to hold off our celebration, because there has been a lot of attacks lately against us from an unknown source. The current attack has been going on for weeks now. They just keep coming back, freshly healed.

I had just shot an arrow at an attacker, making them fall to the ground, when a sword pierces a fan of my right wing. The attacker jumps on me, and ignoring the pain I go through when I do, I throw myself back, also throwing the person to the ground and making them let go of me.

I stand up and point a sword at them, and see an old recruit that ditched us when they didn't get to a high rank quickly. Instead of killing them I grab a rope and tie them up for questioning later. "Keep them from escaping," I tell a few from my group and they start gaurding them.

A few hours later the attack finally stops and they all flee, and most people sat on the ground from exhaustion. I had a break to see what got my wings and saw that not only were they bruised and cut, but an arrow was sticking through a fan and there was a hole from the sword in another.

"Great," I grumble, but then turn to my group. "Well done everyone. We won!," I say, and a bunch of cheers were heard.

I heard a roar and look up to see a blue and pink dragon flying toward me. They land next to me and change until they are in their half-form, and standing in front of me was my girlfriend Sarah.

"Deadlox. Your wings!," she says, already looking at the arrow.

"Sarah. I'm fine. I'll deal with them later. Are you okay though?," I ask, pulling my injured wing away.

She nods. "Just a few cuts. I was just protecting the inside," she says.

We look at the base of the Sky Army, which had drastically changed since we first became dragons. All the hallways were far larger, just in case we had to walk through in our dragon form. There was a courtyard in the very center, and flight hatches in the more common rooms we are in.

"We should really get your wings checked, Deadlox," Sarah says. I nod and turn to my group.

"Everybody go to the infirmary and get their wounds checked. Then go and get some rest in your rooms. You've done well." Then I turn back to Sarah. "We caught an old recruit," I say, leading her over to where they were.

"You need a ride to the infirmary? I can bring the old recruit too," she says, and I shrug. She changes to a dragon and I put the old recruit on her back before climbing on too. Then she takes off toward the above entrance to the captive rooms where we keep people like this old recruit.

After we drop them off we fly off to the infirmary. "Woah. Looks like its a break from flying for you," Seto says when we get there.

I nod, sitting in a chair so he can work on them. "Yeah. And I'll have to walk around with these out until they heal," I sigh, but cringe when Seto starts taking the arrow out. "Careful."

"Hey. Do you want it painless or fast?," he asks. I just huff and roll my eyes.

Tension has been a bit high lately, the constant attacks taking a toll on our energy and health. Multiple recruits have fallen ill or have severe wounds, so that only means that it's been getting worse and harder to defend the base.

"Deadlox. Sky's looking for you," MunchingBrotato, a brand new general (a crazy one at that), says. I nod.

"Tell him I'll meet him soon. Gotta deal with my wings for now," I say, and he nods, jogging off. Recruits pass by every once in a while and I sigh, dropping my head down.

"You okay?," Seto asks, stitching up the sword wound.

"Little stressed out," I admit. "Sky and I have been working non-stop lately. Guess it's started taking it's toll."

Seto finishes stitching and pats my shoulder. "Make sure you get some rest. You know how he's... you know," Seto says. I nod.

As of lately, Sky has been getting weaker and weaker. He had fallen ill a few months ago and recovered, but it still took a toll on him. Usually the whole team of the generals would be talking about the plans, but I've started to take over a bit more during the planning sessions. And he wasn't gonna die or anything. He'd just have to step down from being leader until he regains strength. That, or step down completely. And it was getting to all of us.

"Go see what he wants. Shouldn't keep him waiting," Seto says. I stand and walk out, Sarah right behind me.

"I'm really worried about him," I say after a while. Sarah moves in front of me and makes me stop.

"I know. I am too. We all are. But he's not gonna leave us. He's in his twenties. Sky has a lot of life left in him, and has a fighting spirit. I would like to see someone try to make him give up," she says.

We hug for a bit before she pulls back. "Now c'mon. He needs to talk to you." We reach Sky and Dawn's room, and Sarah stops.

"Wait for me out here?," I ask.

"Yeah. Now go see what he wants," she says. I nod and then walk into the room.

"There you are Ty. And ouch about your wings," Sky comments, sitting at his desk.

I shrug, walking over. "Eh. Could've been worse. What's up?," I ask.

He looks back down at the papers on his desk. "Remember six months ago, when there was that spy recruit, when after we went through their old room we found those papers that seemed to have old gibberish on it?," he asks.

"Yeah. What about them?," I ask.

"Watch this," he says. He starts rearranging them, and then I notice the pattern to them.

"The corners," I say quietly. Some of the corners had little barely registerable notches or curves in them, and three others would have the same. They all formed up to be one big map. But the map still looked strange.

"Now we do this," he says, starting to fold it where there were fold marks. It turns into a better looking map once he's done.

"So this is what you've been doing," I chuckle. I look over it more and see an image on the edge. "What's that?"

He looks closer. "I don't know. It's far too small to see correctly," he says. Then he slowly stands. "Anyways. This was just a little bit of what I wanted to speak to you about."

"What did you wanna talk to me about then?," I ask.

"Well," Sky starts, smiling. "Dawn's pregnant."

I smile too. "That's awesome! New leader, huh?," I say, and his smile drops into a frown. "What?"

"I'm not so sure about that," he says.

"About your baby becoming the leader one day?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "You know how I've been feeling lately. Without a strong leader, the army is gonna get weaker as well, which will spell trouble for my child. It might not make it."

"Hey. You're gonna get better. And you know I'll be right by your side, as will all the others. We won't let anything bad happen to anyone," I say.

He nods. "I still worry though, you know."

"Hey. That's a father's job," I say, and he smiles again.

"I'd better go. Seto wants me to rest and take it easy while my wings are healing. Just have someone come get me if you need me." Then I stand, walking over to the door and leaving.

* * *

 **Okay, first off, the story still isn't finished, and I don't know how many chapters are left to write in it, but I'm liking it way more than the other sequel I wrote, so that's good. I'm at a bit of a standstill with it right now, as in I know what I want to happen but it seems weird when I write it, but that chapter is going to be posted way in the future, so don't worry.**

 **Also, if you want to know what the feel of the story is, listen to 'Ready, Aim, Fire' by Imagine Dragons. I heard it and it was exactly what I wanted this story to feel like. That, and it's an awesome song in general, so yeah :D**

 **As you can see, it was 'The Wings Of Battle' that won. It had four votes, 'The Wonder Of Blood' had three, and 'The Eve Of Sapphire' had one. The rest of them had none, so I just removed them from the poll. Thanks for voting!**

 **Hope you guys like this story!**

 **Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two, Deadlox's pov

"Sarah? Where'd you go?," I ask, walking outside.

It was a few months later and I woke up one morning to Sarah being missing from our room. I've been searching for her for a while now. Luckily my wings had healed so it wasn't that much more difficult to walk around.

"Sarah! Are you out here?!," I shout, walking outside the base walls.

"Over here!," I hear her yell, and turn to where the river runs. I just barely saw her blue hair through the trees.

She was sitting by the river when I got there, staring down into the water. She was in her half-form and her wings were spread out behind her, catching the air slightly as she waves them around.

"You okay?," I ask, sitting next to her. She smiles.

"I'm great. Perfect," she says, turning to me. "Just thinking."

"About what?," I ask, throwing my arm over her shoulders.

"My dad. We haven't seen him in over a year now. Just wondering how he's been doing," Sarah sighs, and I remember how, after we got used to being part dragon, Goron stopped meeting with us and contacting us. Usually he still would speak with Sarah a bit, but he had stopped a bit after the latest battle, of which was the same one that damaged my wings.

"Wish that we could get him over here. He hasn't even met the new generals yet. Imagine Bashur," I chuckle, and she laughs.

"That would be interesting," she laughs, putting her head on my shoulder. Then we just sit in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Hey. Why've you been waking up so early lately?," I ask, breaking the silence.

"Just haven't been able to sleep. Guess I'm a little on edge since the war started, and its just caught up to me," she sighs. I rub her back and she starts to stand. "Maybe we should get back to the base. Sky might need to speak to you or something. Plus, you never know what might happen."

We head back to the base, but along the way I hear some thumping. "Wait wait wait," I say, and Sarah stops. "Just wait here," I whisper and start walking closer.

I heard faint growls from inside the foliage, and then the faint flapping of wings. Sudden flashes of light escape, and I see multiple pairs of eyes. They started getting closer, and I gasp.

"Sarah! Run!," I yell and we both start running as wolves with reptilian wings jump out of the woods.

"What are those things?," she pants as we continue to run.

"I don't know. C'mon. Let's fly," I say, changing forms as I do. She nods, already taking off since she was in her half-form, and I was taking off as well shortly.

"Um... you don't think they can fly, do you?," she asks. I turn my head and see them spreading their wings and following us in an aerial chase. "Of course they can! Stupid me!"

One of them barks and tries to bite at me, but I spin and kick it. The wolf whimpers, stopping in the air and shaking its head as the others pass. But it just barks again and flies after us.

Another one comes in on Sarah's side and she grabs one of its wings with her tail, flicking it and making the wolf howl as it starts falling to the ground, falling into a pond.

"We've gotta get rid of them somehow!," I shout. Suddenly There was a screeching sound, slightly similar to my ringing, and we hear tons of whimpers from behind. The wolves were falling from the sky, multiple wounded and others frightened.

One last one was following us, so I stop and spin around. It tries to bite me but I quickly grab its scruff and it whines, pausing in the air.

"Well, at least we can take one back to be looked at," I sigh. It's eyes, of which had been red like any other mad wolf, fade to the plain dark gray.

It shakes its head and I lose my grip on it's scruff, but instead of attacking it just looks at me and barks. Sarah starts looking around.

"Uh... Oh! Here," she says, flying down for a second before coming back with a vine. I tie it around the wolf's neck so that it couldn't get away and we start flying back.

"It's so cute!," she says, watching it fly through a low cloud. I just chuckle and she hits my arm. "Hey. Let me adore it. You know I love wolves."

"Yeah. I know," I say.

We get back to the base and immediately I see Jason and Bajan coming over. "There you guys are. Where have you- uh... what's that?," Jason asks, seeing the wolf with wings as it tries to get closer.

"I woke up and Sarah wasn't in bed, so I went to look for her. She was at the river and we started heading back when a bunch of these... winged wolves came out of the woods and started chasing us. This screeching noise made most of them fall from the sky and whatever, but there was one left, this one, and when I grabbed it's scruff it stopped freaking out. I thought it'd be best to bring it back to see what it is," I say.

"We'll take that to the animal-testing wing. You need to go and meet up with Jerome and some recruits at the battle-gear room. We've got a patrol being attacked," Bajan says, taking the vine from me.

"Got it," I say. Then I turn to Sarah. "I'll be back."

"Don't get killed," she jokes.

"C'mon. You know that none of us are that stupid," I say. Then we hear screams and turn to see MunchingBrotato running through the hall, his jacket sleeve having flames on it, and Husky and Preston, another new general, running after him, trying to get him to stop running. "Okay... Maybe he is, but I'm not. See you in a bit."

I kiss her quickly then turn and take off.

* * *

Sarah's pov

After Deadlox flies off I turn back to Jason, Bajan having already left with the wolf.

"Hey. Has everything been going okay? You've been a bit more secretive than usual lately," he says.

I quickly look around before I look back at him. "Be quiet," I say quietly. He looks alarmed.

"What? You have been," he whispers back. I roll my eyes and whisper to where his ear would be if he wasn't wearing his spacesuit, and he gasps. "You're what?!" Multiple people heard his shout and look over, and I groan, pulling him outside the base.

Once we are far enough away from the base I turn to him. "Yes. Yes I am. But you better not tell Deadlox. Not yet."

"But... Sarah. This is great news. Why don't you want him to know?," Jason asks.

I sigh. "It's extremely complicated. But mostly because he doesn't need to think about anything extra at the moment. You've seen how stressed he's been lately," I say. Jason nods.

"Yeah. That makes sense. Hey. If you need anything you can just come to me. Or... Seto, if that works better, I guess," he says. I nod. "Anyways, we should get inside. And just... take it easy, okay? Don't get into any big fights."

I nod again. "I know. That's why I guarded the inside a few months ago," I say.

"Wait. You've been like this for months?," he asks.

I nod. "Around four..."

He face-palms and sighs. "Good luck hiding it for much longer. If he doesn't know in a month though, I am telling him," Jason says. I'm about to protest but he stops me. "Sarah. Do you know how dangerous this can be for you, and everyone else. That baby is most likely gonna be the leader one day. We can't have you injured or anything like that."

"Yes. I understand. Just calm down. We should probably get back to the base now though," I say.

He nods. "C'mon," he says, walking past me back to where the base is. But then we hear hushed voices and he stops. "Did you hea-"

"Shh," he says. We look around for a moment before, while I was facing away from him, something hits him and explodes, making him fall.

He coughs and I run up to him. "Jason. Are you okay?," I ask.

He nods. "Just stay lo-" A net goes over both of us, and since I still had my wings and tail out I quickly got tangled. "Sarah. Are you okay?," he asks.

"I'm all tangled. Stupid wings," I say, trying to free them. "Are you okay?"

After no response I turn to Jason to see he was outcold. "Jason!" Then something hits me and explodes, and I immediately feel drowsy. The last thing I see is five dark figures coming closer before I pass out.

* * *

 **I am aware that the action-like stuff in this book started reeeeeeally early and that there was a huge time gap, but since this focuses on the plotline and there was nothing going on in that time, I had no choice.**

 **By the way, I'm going to try to update this every Friday as much as I can.**

 **Tell me what you think! Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this chapter is bad XD**

* * *

Chapter Three, Jerome's pov

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Sarah wasn't in bed this morning and I went to go and find her," Deadlox says as he jogs into the battle gear room.

"Well, we better hurry. Two of the ten recruits are out because one of them is in a bad state and the other is protecting them," I say, strapping my diamond ax on my back.

He nods, grabbing a diamond sword and some armor, before changing to his full dragon. The recruits on the team climb on his back while I change to my half-form and then we leave.

"There they are!," one of the recruits yell, pointing toward the forest. I couldn't see anything, but I could definitely hear the swords clashing.

Deadlox and I start flying down, the recruits jumping of Deadlox's back like we had practiced so he can change to his half-form to fight.

"Where's the hurt recruit? We'd better get them out of at least this area. Jerome, fly them to that tree over there once you have them, help them a bit, and then come back. We need all the help we can get," he says.

I nod and a recruit that was at the fight already leads me to them. The wounded recruit was panting, grasping their side of which had a gash on it. It was bleeding fairly heavily and I could tell they were in a lot of pain.

"Hey. Hey look at me FireBender. Fire, look at me," I say, and he looks up. "Okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna help you, but first I'm gonna move you to a safer spot, okay?" He nods and I pick him up, flying off and letting the recruit who guided us make their way to the fight.

It had picked up a lot, plenty of people from both sides coming to fight. Now most of the generals from our side were there. We were met evenly though by the opposing side.

I helped FireBender and then stood, getting Betty ready at my side. "Okay. Somebody will be back later to get you. I've gotta fight. Stay safe," I say, then turn and jump down from the tree, spreading my wings and flying back to the fight.

* * *

Deadlox's pov

I stand on the field, looking around at the battling people and spot one sneaking around. Whoever it was turns to me and I see a pair of pale blue eyes. They smile right before two people pass in front of them and they disappear.

"Who, and where, are you?," I wonder.

Suddenly someone knocks into me from behind and we tumble down the hill, me losing all my armor on the way. We land at the bottom and I cough, groaning as I sit up. Whoever knocked me down disappeared again, but there were some rustling bushes a few blocks away.

I stand and start walking over before the person jumps through the foliage and makes us roll to the center of the clearing. The hood on their head falls as we do, revealing short brown hair.

"Tyler!," I shout, shoving him off and rolling away, us both getting to our feet.

"Look who showed up. Mister, 'Leader of the Dead Army'," Tyler mocks.

"I'm not the leader, and this isn't the Dead Army," I say, swinging my sword at him.

He catches it with his and smirks. "Then where is... what's his name? Skydoes, 'I'm not even going to show up at a fight,' minecraft?," he asks.

I twist my sword around to make him lock and he flips away, escaping the lock I put him in. "Are you too weak since you don't have that traitor at your side every second?," Tyler asks.

"Sarah is not a traitor!," I shout, running at him. He rolls out of the way and grabs my wing, throwing me to the ground as well.

I land on my wing, making pain shoot through it, and I give a gasp of pain. He smirks. "Aww. Did the little birdie break its wing? How pitiful. Let me help you with that," he says, and then pulls me up.

He elbows my head and suddenly all sounds stop, everything blurring and fading out. I just remember crashing to the ground before passing out.

* * *

Jason's pov

When I open my eyes I see the top of a jail cell and groan, lifting a hand to adjust my helmet as I sit up. Sarah was laying next to me, her wings bound to her back with rope since she never changed back to her human form after she and Deadlox got back.

After a moment she groans as well and looks at me. "Jason? Where are we?," she asks.

"I don't know," I say, standing and walking over to the bars. I start to glance outside when a guy enters the room.

"Ah. I see they have woken," he says, walking over.

I back away, keeping Sarah behind me. "What do you want with us?," I ask.

"Oh. Nothing with you, Jason." I narrow my eyes. "But Sarah here," he starts, looking behind me. "Now she's something I want with."

"You won't hurt her. I know you wouldn't, no matter who you are," I say.

They smirk. "Oh really?," he asks. I hear Sarah gasp and turn to see her grasping her arm, and its then I notice the band around her forearm that was sending jolts of electricity through her arm.

"Stop it!," I shout at him, trying to get the device off of her arm. The guy chuckles.

"Oh Jason. I can do whatever I want, and you can't do anything about it. For example," he starts, and I hear the door open. Sarah and I look out of the bars and see two people dragging in someone we know well, their left wing, broken and useless, dragging on the ground behind them.

"Deadlox!," Sarah yells.

They throw Deadlox in the cell across from us and leave after sealing the door of it shut. "Have fun," the guy says, then he stops shocking Sarah and leaves the room.

"Jason. What are we gonna do? What about Deadlox?," Sarah asks.

I shake my head, looking at the door. "I don't know," I say. "For now let's just get some rest since it seems like it's dark out. Maybe we can come up with a betterplan in the morning." I lay down and she does the same, and we both fall asleep.

* * *

Deadlox's pov

I wake up from a great pain in my wing and head, and cough. There is stirring from somewhere nearby as I sit up, hand to where my head hurts, and when I move my hand away I see blood on it.

"Deadlox. Are you okay?," I hear, and turn to see Jason and Sarah at the bars of a cell looking at me.

"I think," I say, and gasp in pain as my broken wing moves the wrong way as I try to stand.

"What's wrong?," Sarah asks.

"My wing's broken. Won't be flying away any time soon," I say, gently picking it up and wrapping it around me. "How're you guys?"

"We're good, other than the fact that Sarah has some sort of device around her arm that will shock her whenever they want it too," Jason says.

"How long have I been out?," I ask.

"You got here yesterday night. About nineteen hours." I nod, looking out the small window in my cell. All I could see was water though, and sigh.

"There's gotta be some way to get out of here," Sarah says.

Something flashes outside of the window, and I squint, going over to get closer, and hopefully see what it was. Sarah and Jason watch me, confused. I look out the window, cringing when my wing moves the wrong way. Whatever flashed was gone, but I still looked out. It seemed like an empty ocean, the morning rays of the sun shining through the surface.

Something flashes again and I look where the flash was. It was on the sea floor just outside my window, since my window was a foot above it. All that was flashing was a small shard of glass. But laying next to it, slightly covered in sand, was a worn-down wooden sword.

It seemed dull, but maybe it could cut through rope... Just maybe...

Then it all comes together in my head. It wouldn't be the safest, but it just might work.

I turn to Jason and Sarah, of whom were watching me curiously, and smile. "I have a plan."

* * *

 **This chapter feels weird to me... I'm thinking it's because of how much was going on and it was skipping all over the place. Tell me what you think?**

 **Btw, editing these chapters before posting them is fun, because I actually had to move them them to another app which made the entire written story a gigantic block of text, so I spent twenty minutes just separating all of the paragraphs. The rest of them are still blocks of texts (I have already separated them by chapter).**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories if you want! Have a great week! Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I'm updating this so late!**

* * *

Chapter Four, Bajan's pov

"I still can't find him," I tell Husky. Deadlox had gone missing during the battle, and now that it was over and the ones we were fighting had left, we were searching for him. "Any luck for you?"

"Well... I did find his helmet," he says, pulling out Deadlox's butter helmet.

"Where? We can search that area for more signs," Jerome says, jogging over. He, too, was helping us search, but I guess he also had no luck.

"Down the hill. C'mon. I'll show you," Husky says, waving his hand toward a tree line as he jogs over to it. We follow behind him all the way to a small clearing, and immediately I see something that was slightly brighter that the grass.

"Is that..." I trail off and walk over, picking it up in my hand. "It's one of his scales. All bent up," I say. Then I turn. "Okay. We need to search this entire area. Look for anything, even if it doesn't seem relevant. Absolutely anything could help us. We can't lose him now, when we need his help the most."

* * *

Jason's pov

"You do? That's great!," Sarah says, looking over at Deadlox.

"There's a wooden sword out my window. I'm gonna break through and throw the sword over to you guys. Jason, it should have just enough left in it to cut through the rope that is keeping Sarah's wings bound to her back. After that, we need to be fast. My cell will be filling up with water quickly, and I need you guys to fight off the guards that will be coming by then, get the keys, and let me out. After that, we have to run. I can't fly because of my wing, so either you guys just leave without me and let me find my own way out hoping that I won't get caught again, or help me out."

"We are not going to leave you Deadlox," I say strictly.

"You might have too. I'll be fine though. Not like I haven't dealt with this before," he says.

"Yes, but that was with squids, who's jobs were to catch all of us, and they weren't allowed to kill us. These guys actually want to hurt us, and I have a feeling that if we escape without you, we'll never see you again," I say. He sighs.

"Please let us help you escape, Deadlox. Please," Sarah pleads.

"Okay. Now I've just gotta get that sword," he says, walking over to his window.

"And how are you gonna get it when it's outside?," I ask, suspicious.

He sighs again. "You won't like how." Then he smashes his head against the window, making it smash, and an alarm goes off.

* * *

Deadlox's pov

I pull my head back, groaning at the throbbing pain plus sudden dizziness, but then shake my head and put my arm through the whole in the window that was now letting water pour into my cell quickly. After feeling around for the sword for a bit, I find it's hilt and grab it, pulling it out of the water and throw it to Jason and Sarah's cell. Jason picks it up, quickly cutting through the rope around Sarah and letting her spread her wings.

A guard runs in and Jason uses the little life left in the sword to knock them out, grabbing the keys and unlocking them from their cell. They run over to my cell and unlock it, then running and and helping support me as I stand.

Then we all start rushing off through the halls, more guards blocking our paths multiple times. All the twisting and turning wasn't helping my head, but I fight through it. After a few minutes of evading, though, there was a certain someone standing in our way. Through the haze in my mind I saw the pale blue eyes.

"Tyler! You're in charge of this?!," Jason shouts.

"Oh look who finally got it. Round of applause everybody," Tyler says sarcastically.

"W-what do you even wa-ant with us?," I stutter through my haze.

"You seem to have forgotten the day I left. It's been a year now, hasn't it?," Tyler asks.

"I never forgot! I wasn't lying! Not about something like that!," Sarah shouts.

"I'm surprised you let her out of the base in her condition Ty," Tyler says.

I could tell Jason was glaring daggers into him. Calling a General by their name given at birth without their permission is like insulting them. It's strange that he knew my name.

"What are you t-talking about? She's in a b-better one then I am," I say.

"Are you seriously that blind? What kind of father are you going to be if you can't tell that she's pregnant?"

I turn to Sarah at that. "Sarah?," I ask. She doesn't meet my gaze, and then the haze in my head takes over and it all goes black.

* * *

Jason's pov

Deadlox suddenly heavies by my side and I support him more. "Deadlox?," Sarah asks, going in front of us.

"He's outcold, isn't he?," I ask, and she nods. Then I sigh. "Look. I'm gonna try and hold them off. You change to a dragon and bring Deadlox back to the base."

"What about you?," she asks.

"I'll be fine. We don't have any time. Hurry," I say, and when I look up again Tyler had disappeared.

Sarah changes to a dragon and puts Deadlox on her back, and turns to me. By then I was in my half-form, trying to fight off three others. "Just go Sarah!" She hesitantly turns toward the door at the end if the hallway and spreads her wings, taking off after a moment.

Now that she and Deadlox were safe, I stop fighting and they pin me. Tyler reappears above and snickers. "How brave of you. Putting yourself in danger so your friends could escape. But what a mistake that was as well," he says.

"They will come back for me. You and I both know that," I growl.

"Yes. And the outcasts will be waiting." That was the last thing he said before I was tied up and knocked out.

* * *

Sarah's pov

"Come on Deadlox. Just hang on a bit longer," I say, looking at him as he lays on my back. Breaking the glass with his head like he did only made his head wound reopen and he was losing a lot of blood. His broken wing was limply laying on my back as well.

After flying for a bit I spot the jungle Deadlox and I were in a year ago and also find the cave I had taken shelter in. I knew where I was by then, so I turn to the left and start flying back in the direction of the base. It was night by then, so mobs were starting to spawn. But it also meant that when the base was in my sight it was easy to see, as the torches stood out in the darkness.

When I could see the base I started roaring as loud as I could. Deadlox needed medical attention fast. Luckily, some night guards heard and ran outside. They seemed alarmed at first, but quickly recovered and ran to help or get more help.

I land where the guards are, and when they see Deadlox they slide him off my back. I turn into my half-form and fly behind them, keeping an eye on Deadlox. His head wound's bleeding had slowed down enormously, but was still bleeding a bit. Deadlox seemed to be in a much better condition than he had seemed on the journey back, and that calmed me a lot.

On the way there, we cross paths with Jerome and Seto, who recognize Deadlox and jog down to the infirmary with us.

"What happened to him? And where did you and Jason go?," Jerome asks.

"I was talking with Jason when we were caught in a net and were brought to the outcast's cave. I don't know how they got Deadlox, but he was brought in unconscious and with a broken wing. He woke up later and figured out how to get out, smashing his head open a window to get a wooden sword in the process- Don't ask. I'll explain later. That opened a wound on his head again and he passed out. I was able to get Deadlox and escape but Jason-"

I had to stop, it crashing down on me that I had actually left Jason in the rival's base with no help, and can't even remember where it was. "Oh notch! Jason! I left him back at the base! We need to get him!"

Seto grabs my arm and pulls me over until I'm standing next to him and he grabs my shoulders, looking me square in the eyes. "Sarah. It's fine. Jason has been through harder situations than this. Remember how he fought with Sky and literally died, but somehow came back?," he asks, and I nod. "That was much, much worse than this. Just don't stress okay?" Seto then lowers his voice. "It isn't good for the baby. Just try to relax."

It's then I remember Seto had been the one to find out I was pregnant, since I had been sick for a few weeks when Deadlox made me go to the infirmary, thinking I had caught something, and Seto had come up with the idea I might be having a baby. I made him promise mot to tell anyone once we were sure I was, and he promised. I just played it off as a small sickness, and that it would go away in time.

A door opens further down the hallway and Sky and Dawn walk through, seeming to be alarmed. "Was that Deadlox? What happened to him?," Sky asks. He then notices my shaken look. "Is everything okay?"

"Sarah," Seto says, and I turn back to him. "It's probably a good time to tell him before the situation can get any more dangerous."

After a moment I nod and turn to Sky and Dawn, explaining what was going on. Once I was finished, Sky looks confused. "We can help Jason later, but what were you talking to him about?," he asks.

"I... I'm..." Then I stop and sigh. "I was telling him I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **My weekend was so full of stuff that is completely slipped my mind that I had to update this. But don't worry! I've got this chapter out now!**

 **Thank you guys so much for one hundred views before chapter four! That is awesome!**

 **Have a great week! Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Literally just separated the text so that the _whole chapter_ wouldn't just be one huge block of text. You're welcome.**

* * *

Chapter five, third pov

"Oh Sarah. You should've told us," Dawn says, and Sarah sniffs and walks over, her and Dawn hugging for a bit.

Sky looks further down the corridor, seeing the guards with Deadlox disappear into the infirmary. "Dawn. You stay with Sarah and calm her down. Seto, Jerome, and I are gonna go see how Deadlox is doing. Bring Sarah over once she's calmed down," he says. Dawn nods, and starts leading Sarah to the army lounge as Sky, Seto, and Jerome jog down the hall.

Recruits watch as they pass, clearly shocked from when Deadlox was carried by. The guards were waiting outside of the infirmary, doctors and nurses having taken Deadlox in already. A nurse was standing outside and sees the three generals jogging up, standing taller and facing Seto when they approach.

"General Setosorcerer. Deadlox woke up and requests your aid before talking to you," she says. Seto nods, walking into the room she was standing in front of. Deadlox was having his head wound cleaned when Seto entered, Deadlox's wings stretched out behind him in the chair he was sitting on. His face was contorted with pain and Seto rushes over, stopping the doctor who was cleaning the wound.

"Stop. You're doing it too rough. I'll take over. Go and get some gauze ready for his wings or something." The doctor nods and hands Seto the rag he was using, walking over to a few nurses who were getting supplies. Seto turns back to Deadlox, who was now looking at him with glazed eyes. "You doing okay?," Seto asks.

Deadlox groans in response. "No. Everything is all hazy and I'm dizzy," he sighs.

"Probably have a concussion. What happened to your wing?," Seto asks, starting to clean the wound again.

Deadlox winces, but relaxes after a moment. "I think I broke it when I was at that battle. By the way, did that wolf thing get here?," he asks.

Seto nods. "Yeah. I have him in a room by the experimenting wing. Where'd you find him?"

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah."

Deadlox nods. "I went out to look for Sarah when I woke up and she wasn't there. Once I found her, we started walking back here but a bunch of those wolf things came after us. That was the last one and we brought it back." Seto nods and finishes cleaning the wound before grabing some gauze that a nurse was handing him, beginning to wrap up Deadlox's head.

"What is that last thing you remember?," Seto asks once he finishes wrapping his head.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Deadlox says, standing up. He sways slightly and a nurse sits him down again, telling him not to go anywhere or move too suddenly for the moment.

"Why? What happened?," Seto asks, starting to check out Deadlox's wing.

"Did you know about Sarah?," Deadlox asks, and Seto pauses.

"How do you know about that?," he asks, knowing that Deadlox was talking about the baby.

"I had to learn from her brother. That's where we were. Jason, Sarah, and I were all at the outcasts' base. Where is Jason anyways? Is he here?," Deadlox asks.

"Jason... Jason didn't make it out. He's still trapped. Only you and Sarah made it out," Seto sighs, and Deadlox mirrors that action. Deadlox then winces when Seto's hand runs over the center of his support wing. "Well. Found where your wing broke."

"Really? I didn't notice," Deadlox says sarcastically. Seto chuckles and wraps it up as a nurse holds in it place.

"How's your head feeling now?," Seto asks.

"Still a bit dizzy, but feeling way better," Deadlox says. "Back to Sarah though. When did you find out?"

"It was when you sent her here when she was sick."

"You knew for three months and never told me?!," Deadlox yells, spinning around. He grabs onto the back of the chair when his dizziness increases, and Seto faces him forward again.

"Easy Ty. You most likely have a concussion," Seto says, walking in front of him so they could see each other's faces. He knew this was going to be an intense conversation one way or another.

"You're one of the only people that can get away with calling me that, you know," Deadlox says.

"You know, you really shouldn't hate your name. It defines who you are," Seto sighs.

"Yeah, but I do. And I can't change that. I'm just glad that we can make second names for ourselves."

"Why haven't you told Sarah your actual name?," Seto asks.

"You already know why. I hate it."

"She'll never respect you completely until you are completely honest with her."

"She's already completely honest."

"Then why didn't she tell you about the baby?"

"Don't even mention that right now!," Deadlox yells. His face, full of anger, slowly morphs into one of emotional pain. "Please. I can't even believe she didn't tell me. I'm even more ashamed I never noticed."

"I didn't even notice until I added up everything that was happening."

"And how long ago was that again? Three months?," Deadlox asks.

"I'm sorry okay," a new voice says. The two generals turn and see Sarah standing at the door. "I should've told you. I know."

Seto looks back and forth between Deadlox and Sarah, and then clears his throat. "I'll let you two talk. Sarah, go ahead and get me when you're done. I've gotta tell Deadlox what he can and can't do until he's better." Seto then walks past Sarah and leaves the room.

"So, why didn't you tell me? Why'd I have to learn from your brother?," Deadlox asks. "Did you not trust me?"

"No. It's nothing like that," Sarah says, walking over and sitting in front of him. "You have had so much on your plate recently. The ongoing war, everything with Sky, your own personal life with others, or just yourself. I didn't want to stress you out by adding another person to worry about."

"I wouldn't have thought of it that way," Deadlox says. "Do you even know how happy this makes me? I'm gonna be a dad. We're gonna have a child."

"So... you aren't mad?," Sarah asks, and then Deadlox sees the fear in her eyes.

"No Sarah. Not for this," Deadlox says, pulling her to him for a hug. After a moment, Deadlox smiles. "Well, not mad that your pregnant. How did your brother manage to know before me?"

Sarah smiles and laughs, pulling back. "No clue whatsoever." Then she sighs. "I hope Jason is okay."

"I'm sure he's fine. Remember. He's a highly trained general who has been trained for this situation. We'll come up with a plan later. For now, let's just figure out how we are going to tell this to the others," Deadlox says.

"Um... maybe a few of them already know?," Sarah says.

"What?"

"Well... Seto was the one who found out about it, Jason asked me why I was so secretive literally right before we all got caught, and I had a little freak out outside where Sky, Dawn, Seto, and Jerome were. Nobody else knows though, unless my brother counts."

Deadlox sighs. "So, I'm not even one of the first to know?"

"Not really, no."

Then Deadlox laughs. "Well, I'll still be part of the reason they'll be here, so there." Sarah laughs too, and then stands again.

"We should probably get Seto in here to tell you what you can and can't do. I'll be right back," she says, walking away.

"How far along are you?," Deadlox asks Sarah later that day once they were in their room.

"I'm late into the fourth month," Sarah says.

"Have they kicked yet?"

"Not yet. You need sleep though. I'll wake you up in a few hours for some food, okay?," she asks.

"I wish it wasn't so hard to sleep with wings," he sighs, shifting around in their bed as his wing stops him from getting into a comfortable position.

Sarah smiles and laughs. "Nothing we can do about that I'm afraid," she says. Deadlox finally finds a comfortable position and she kisses his cheek. "Have a nice nap."

He kisses her cheek before she could straighten up again, and then says, "Hopefully I will. Wake me up if anything happens or anybody needs me."

"I'll do that when you get at least an hour of rest. Bye. Love you," she says before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

 **So, there's chapter thirteen.**

 **I am so so _so_ sorry that it's been so long since the last update on this. I'm still working on finishing this story behind the scenes, such as separating the next five chapters so that they aren't blocks of text like this one is as well as just writing the next chapters. I still have no clue whatsoever what chapter this will end on, though I do know how I want it to end, so we're all in for some surprises.**

 **As well as writing this, I've also been doing something that I hope you guys will like. It isn't really related to this series in particular, but let's just say that it's going to be a series that may or may not relate to another story I already have up. You guys may know what it is, you may not know what it is, but either way I hope you guys decide to check it out once it's up.**

 **But, back to this story.**

 **It's getting good guys. Some scenes make my own heart beat a bit harder. I hope you all like what's coming up.**

 **Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, Deadlox's pov

"We really don't even need to knock out many of them. Just enough so that we can get in, get Jason, and get out," I say to Sky. It was a few days after Sarah and I escaped and Sky and I were planning how to get Jason back.

Sky has a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before speaking. "Yes, but they are the enemy right now. I think it would be best if we knock more of them out, so not only can they not spread an alarm, but they will be too wounded for any future battles in this war," he says.

"That would also mean that more of our troops will probably be wounded. The more people that we knock out of the war for a bit on their side, the more people need to heal on our side."

"You do have a point," Sky says. "Plus, it would be good to get in there sooner rather than later. We don't want them taking his helmet and making him go battle crazy like that one time, remember?"

I flinch just thinking about it.

* * *

Screams echo through the hallways of the base, and immediately five heads jerk up. Sky, Jerome, Sundee, and Kermit, and my own, that is. Another scream goes, making us all look at each other and jump up, racing down the hallways.

"Where is it coming from?," Sundee asks. Another scream is heard, and Jerome listens closely.

"It's coming from the general's sleeping quarters. We gotta go," he says.

We all continue on running over to where the screams were heard, and stop in the hallway. "Okay. Where did it come from?," Kermit wonders aloud.

"Guys! Into a room! Quick!," we hear, and see Bajan running down the hallway with one arm clutched to his chest and a swollen eye. Sundee is about to ask why when Jason, not wearing his helmet, turns the corner with a crazy look in his eyes.

Quickly Sundee pulls us all into his room, Bajan included, and locks the door. Then he turns to Bajan. "What in the nether is going on?!"

"Jason and I were on our air patrol. He left his helmet in his room before we left, but when he went to get it he couldn't find it. I was helping him look when he started going crazy again. This time though, he coughed for a few seconds before standing and started attacking me," Bajan pants.

"What happened to your arm?," Kermit asks.

"He twisted it. I think it's broken. I'm fine for now though. Let's focus on getting his helmet back."

"Uh, more like stopping him from attacking the rest of the base," I say. They all look over to see that I had the door open and screams were being heard from way down the hall.

Immediately we all ran out of the room to the main entrance where Jason was in his half-form, panting hard and glaring at everybody. I see Dawn and Sarah looking down through the trapdoor in the ceiling, also in their half-forms and waiting in case we needed help.

Sky runs up to Jason and starts speaking. "Jason. Easy buddy. Just calm down and we can look for your helmet. It can't be lost forever. As soon as you are calm it'll be so much easier."

Jason doesn't listen. Instead he growls and turns to Sky, advancing on him.

Quickly, Sky changes to his half-form and catches the fist Jason hurled at him. Dawn and Sarah were about to jump down, but Jerome goes into his half-form and flies up to them to make them stay.

"Guys! Find his helmet!," Sky shouts, evading another punch from Jason. Jason then jumps over Sky when he tries to push Jason over and spins around. Then, Jason start to morph.

"Oh come on," Mitch grumbles when he sees Jason in his dragon form.

I turn to Bajan, Sundee, and Kermit. "Guys. Go look for Jason's helmet. I'm gonna tell the girls and Jerome that they need to look too before helping out Sky. Go," I tell them, already growing my wings and flying up to the trapdoor.

"Be careful Deadlox, okay?," Sarah says after I tell them the plan.

"I will," I say, kissing her forehead. "Now hurry. Who knows what could happen if he goes without his helmet for too long."

The three of them fly away and I turn around just in time to evade Jason's writhing tail. Sky, in his half-form, was trapped underneath Jason and was struggling to escape. I see Jason growl and charge up his fire-breathing power and react instantly.

In less than ten seconds I had morphed into my dragon form and was pushing Jason off of Sky, of whom stands and watches as Jason and I roll into the garden outside. Jason stands first and roars when he sees me, sending panicked recruits running inside.

"Careful Deadlox!," Sky yells when Jason pins me to the ground. I twist my neck out of the way when Jason tries to bite me and then shove my legs against his stomach, pushing him off into a patch of carrots before I stand. He growls, turning his head to me and staring me down as he gets up.

It was silent in the area other than our growls back and forth, recruits watching from a safe distance and Sky keeping an eye on us in case I needed some help. It was just a standoff, neither of us taking a step or moving to make the battle progress.

"We found it!," I hear Sarah yell, and look up to see her in her half-form flying over. But she stops and gasps and I see Jason getting ready to take off toward her. I quickly change to my half-form, it being faster, and push her out of the way just in time, but get knocked into a tree in the forest on the edge of the base by Jason's tail.

I groan, shaking my head, but the high-pitched sound still comes and I close my eyes tight, hand to my head. It was only a moment before I got pushed over and Jason's foot was pressing me into the ground. I pant, short of breath because of the pressure on my lungs and in pain from the ringing, as I see Jason growl, his head slowly getting closer in an intimidating way. I close my eyes again, turning away and tensing up.

But then the weight disappears and I cough, putting a hand back up to my head. I open my eyes to see Sky in his dragon form shove Jason away, then backing up and standing over me in a protective manner.

Sky roars challengingly and Jason roars right back, but after Sky roars again Jason growls and lowers his head, changing back to his half-form. Jerome, of whom now had Jason's helmet, lands behind him and puts it on Jason's head. Jason falls forward and shakes his head, and he must have groaned because then Jerome kneels down next to him.

It's then I notice Sky had changed to his half-form again and was patting my shoulder to get my attention. He holds out his hand and I take it, letting him pull me up and put my arm over his shoulder so he can fly us back inside the base. We are met with Sarah coming up with my headphones and she puts them on me, and after a moment the ringing disappears. I was still weak though, so Sky walks me over to a rock so I can sit.

Jerome and Jason fly over a moment later, and Jason looks around at the destroyed gardens before looking at us. "Uh... oops?"

* * *

"Yeah. I remember that," I say. "So how about I lead Jerome, Sundee, And Kermit along with about eleven recruits to the base, and Kermit and Sundee wait outside with five of the recruits while Jerome and I head in with the other six. We'll sneak around for where they are keeping Jason, free him, and then get out as fast as possible."

"Uh, you are not leading any rescuing party or leading anything at all for the next few weeks," we hear, and turn to see Sarah and Dawn standing at the door. Dawn walks by me to stand on Sky's other side while Sarah walks over to me. "Don't forget about your concussion. We don't need you getting light-headed or passing out when surrounded."

"Don't worry about leading them in. I'm sure that the three of them can handle rescuing Jason without our help. They are trained generals too. They can handle it," Sky says. "Now go put your mind at rest. Just relax a bit. Dawn and I can finish the plans now that we've got a basic idea."

"I will as long as you guys call me if you need help with anything," I say.

Before they, or I, can say anything Sarah pulls me out of the room. "Deadlox. Relax," she says. Hearing her say my chosen name makes guilt flash through me.

"I never have told you why nobody says my actual name, have I?," I ask.

"No, but that's fine. If you don't want me to know your birth name, I won't get on you about it. Until the end, when your ready to tell me, I'll wait," she says.

"I still feel bad about it. How are you supposed to trust me if I can't even tell you who I am?," I ask.

"Because even when I could've made you mad, like not telling you about our baby, you didn't. You've done everything you can to keep me safe. You were willing to sacrifice your own escape and safety to make sure that Jason and I made it out, you kept me away from danger from when Jason was going crazy multiple times, and you helped the other guys too. You saved Sky when Jason was going crazy, and I think that running away to follow me when I lost my fans really did the others good, showing that we need to stay together, and that when we stay together we are strong. You are showing that by convincing Sky how saving Jason is the smartest thing to do right now. Believe it or not, I have never trusted someone more. Not the army, not my brother, not even my parents. It's you I trust, and I will trust for the rest of my life, given a name or not."

"If you do trust me, then trust that you will never be able to look at me the same once you know my name," I say.

She shakes her head with a smile. "Okay. Then maybe I can't trust you Deadlox," she laughs. I just sigh.

"Tyler."

She looks alarmed and looks around. "What?! Is he here?"

I sigh. "No. My name is Tyler."

Sarah turns around and looks at me with sad eyes. "De- Tyler. You don't need to worry about me hating you because you share a name with my traitorous brother. It's actions and the reason behind them that matter. Tyler, my brother, may have saved me my entire life, but when I really needed him he wasn't there. You, meanwhile... You helped and trusted me before we were together. Before I became a general. Before you even knew who I was. I will always trust you," Sarah says. I smile and touch my forehead to hers, her smiling too.

"Well. We hate to ruin this romantic moment," a voice says, and Sarah and I jump and turn to look down the hallway where Jerome and Bajan were standing. "But... well. Just come and see," Jerome says, turning and jogging down the hallway with Bajan following.

Sarah and I look at each other before running down the hall after them.

* * *

 **Hm... I wonder what happened XD**

 **I wanted to update this again, and from fixing this chapter I kinda feel inspired to write more of it now, so that's what I'll be doing after this is posted. Luckily, I'm also listening to inspiring music, so yay!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to check out my other stories, including the new one I just started a week ago, which is a sequel to my first warriors/minecraft story Different (shameless advertisement, btw XD). Review, favorite, follow, whatever you wanna do! Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven, Deadlox's pov

"What is it?," I ask once I catch up to Mitch and Jerome, who were waiting for me. They just point outside the front gate, and I turn to Sarah. "Stay here just in case, okay?" She nods and I walk out the gate.

There were bodies of three dead recruits, one with a note on their chest. "We left the note. Jerome and I only just saw it and ran to find you," Bajan tells me, coming up behind me with Jerome. I just walk closer to the passed recruits, taking the note and reading it.

 _'You better not get too comfortable. Don't forget family, you know. Don't forget blood.'_

I shiver and fold the note, putting it in my pocket before turning to the two generals behind me. "Get a few recruits to take them to the hospital wing. They may be dead, but they should still look nice before the funeral. Have HayleeFire call their families over so I can tell them in person," I say. They nod and walk away, and I turn back to the dead recruits. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," I whisper to them, closing my eyes and dipping my head slightly in respect. "Don't worry. We will defeat the outcasts and avenge your deaths. You will be missed deeply."

I wait there until some recruits come and take the three deceased recruits away before walking back into the building. Sarah was still waiting, and I walk up to her.

"I'm going to go and talk to Seto about something. Send someone if you need me."

"Okay Ty. And by the way, I never got to say that I love your name and intend on using it in some way or form to make you love it too," she says. I give a huff of amusement and kiss her. "Love you."

"Love you too," I say before walking off.

Along the way to where Seto has been researching I pass some teary-eyed recruits, and I stop to talk. "Hey guys," I say, walking up. They look up at me and I continue. "Were you friends with those three recruits?"

"Best friends," one says.

"Then how about you guys go and relax for a day or two. Do what you want to do. Once you feel well enough to continue go see one of the guards so that they can tell me," I say.

They nod. "Thank you General," one says.

I smile and dip my head down at them for a moment. "No problem at all," I say, then continuing on to Seto's room.

I knock on the door once I got there and Seto opens it. "Oh. Did you need something Deadlox?," he asks.

"No. Just came to see if you found out anything more about that wolf," I say.

He nods. "I did find out a bit about it, actually. Come on in. I'll show you," he says, stepping away so I could come in. I follow him to a room where there were a bunch of papers. "So I took some of this wolf's blood and some blood from a regular wolf. The winged wolf had enhanced DNA with some little endercrystals in it, it seemed. I looked at one of our recruits' DNA report and my own DNA report, and the difference between ours was the same as the difference between the wolves. My theory is that this wolf was a normal wolf, but was changed into a hybrid much like we were," he reports.

"If the wolf was changed, that means that other mobs can be changed too. We'll have to keep an eye out from now on," I say.

"Yeah. Other than being changed, the wolf is the same as any other wolf. I think it would also become tamed if you tried," Seto says.

"I'll talk to Sarah about it. Who knows. Maybe we can have a wolf-dragon unit as well as a wolf unit for protecting the base," I say. "Thanks for telling me about that. I've got to go now. I've gotta see if Sky needs more help with anything."

"Okay. Just don't overwork yourself. You've been looking a bit worn down," he says.

"It happens when you're nineteen and basically leading a war. Thanks for caring though," I sigh, walking over to the door.

"No problem, I guess..." Then I close the door and walk through the base to the General's sleeping quarters of the base.

* * *

"Hey Sky. I have something you need to see," I say, pulling out the note that was with the recruits as I enter his and Dawn's room. Then I look up and see him getting up from the ground. "Sky!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just... stood up a bit fast and got dizzy," he says.

I jog over and help him up. "You've gotta be careful. How are you ever gonna get better if you make yourself dizzy and such?," I ask. He gives me a sad look and I return it. "You aren't going to get better, are you Sky?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "I think that the sickness I had destroyed my immune system and made me lose all strength. I think this is the best I'm ever going to be again," he says.

I sit there shocked, not able to process it. "I know that there was a chance this might happen, but I never thought it actually would..."

"I knew that I wouldn't be able to lead for much longer. I haven't been getting worse, but I also haven't been getting better. I think my time to lead is over."

"Hey Sky- Oh. Did you finally tell him?," I hear Dawn ask from the door.

"What do you mean finally?," I ask her, turning.

"Uh... I'm gonna go tell the others you finally told him," she says.

I spin back to Sky, beginning to get a bit mad. "Wait. Everybody else knows?!"

"I meant to tell you sooner. You weren't supposed to know until after this war ended," Sky defends.

"So you weren't okay to lead, but you were still doing it while a war was going on?!"

"Okay make up your mind! Are you upset that I'm not okay to lead anymore or upset that I still am?!"

"I'm just upset because I have been doing everything for you! I've been delivering your messages to everybody, leading the other generals and recruits into the battles, and even more! I've basically been leading the army the entire time you've been unwell!"

"You have said three things you're angry about, and none of them are the same! What are you angry about?!"

"I'm angry, because I've always been there for you and you won't be there for me!," I shout, panting slightly. "I have done everything to make it easier for you, and once I'm leading completely you won't be here, and..." I stop and take a few breaths, and Sky jumps in.

"Deadlox-"

"No! Just- Just no," I say, turning away. "I need to go cool down. Just... I don't know." Then I leave the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

"Woah. Where you going?," Sundee asks as I hurry by him a few minutes later. "Deadlox. Are you okay?"

I don't listen and just continue walking, making my way out of the base before entering the forest. While walking I just scream out in anger and punch a tree. It creeks, and then I remember I was in my half form since my wing was still broken.

I look back at my wings and glare. "If we weren't changed this wouldn't have happened!," I shout to myself.

I went into full on anger mode and next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of a bunch of destroyed trees and grass. I see the river next to me and sit on my knees next to it, looking down at the water. There was this look in my eyes that you could see from a mile away. Disbelief, anger, confusion, sadness.

Hopelessness.

"How am I supposed to lead when I don't have someone to help me. Someone to... to...," I say, panting a bit more. The anger I was feeling had completely passed by now, and I feel myself shaking from the sudden fall of adrenaline.

"No. Deadlox," I hear Sarah say as she comes up behind me. "It's okay. He's not dead, remember? He just won't be leading the army."

"But I can't lead them. I'm nineteen. I shouldn't even have been a general by now. But I was when I was fourteen and have been doing stuff like this since and I just-"

"Woah Woah Woah. Slow down Deadlox. You need to calm down, okay? You shouldn't stress so much," she says.

"The recruits need someone experienced to lead them through this war. They need someone who knows what they are doing. They need Sky, not me," I say, turning to her.

"You know who else needs someone experienced once things change for them?," she asks. "Our baby does. They need someone who knows what to do to ensure them the safest life possible. But we aren't that. And you know what? They are going to be just fine, because we will learn what to do in different situations and learn right from wrong."

She waits for me to say something, and when I don't she continues.

"Look. The recruits and the guards and health teams and all of them do need someone experienced, but they need someone who is able to lead them even more. Sky can't do that anymore. You may be young and inexperienced, but you will become experienced as time goes on. They will be trusting you with their lives, of course, but that means that they know you are able to be a great leader. Trust them. Trust yourself," she says.

I nod, looking back down. "I can't believe that you somehow managed to compare our baby to a war without any conflicts," I laugh.

"Hey. I do surprising things. What can I say?," she shrugs.

Then she gasps. "What? What is it? Are you okay?," I ask.

She nods, smiling and tears coming to her eyes. "I'm fine. And I think the surprising trait was passed on to our baby. They're kicking," she says.

I sit up and put my hand against her belly, of which was slightly swelled. Immediately I feel very weak nudges against my hand, barely anything, but it was the most magical thing I've ever felt

"They... they really are kicking," I breathe out. I look up to see her nodding and smiling huge, her eyes full of tears.

"They say you'll be a great leader too."

* * *

 **Yay! Baby is kicking!**

 **And btw, I have not forgotten about the baby that Sky and Dawn are having in this story. Since this story is more from Deadlox's pov than anyone else's, he's not as worried about their baby in comparison to his and Sarah's.**

 **Also, Sky stepping down from being the leader of the army and letting Deadlox take over is what I had foreshadowed in the one-shot for this series 'It's Your Time To Rule'. If you had read that, hope you did like it. If you haven't you should go read it *wink wink*.**

 **The next chapter is the only one left that is still in a huge block of text, so as soon as I separate that then I just need to continue writing this. No clue, as of now, for when this story will be done, because there is still a huge time period between where it is now to when the story will be ending. However, I will let you guys know when I figure it out.**

 **What do you guys think will be happening in the rest of this story, and what do you think the baby will be? I do already have a name and already figured out whether it would be a female or male, but I'm just curious to know what you guys think.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys for reading this chapter of The Wings Of Battle. Hope you all enjoyed, and bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight, Jerome's pov

"Okay. There it is," Sundee says, looking down a small hill to see a large hole going into a cliff. Two minecrafters were standing at the sides of it, holding their swords at their sides. There were noises coming from inside the cave, and then a large group walks out. They run into the woods on our left, and then the guards walk inside.

"Okay. I'm gonna go for it. You guys stay here just in case something happens," I say. Then I turn around to the five recruits I had with my group. "Okay guys. Let's go find General TrueMU."

My group and I slowly emerge over the cliff, looking around and trying to make sure nobody was here, and then we sprint across the open space to the cave and just go inside.

"I'm not going to lie. We are going into the home of the enemy. A fight will break out, and we have to be prepared. Does anybody want to go back and have someone else come?," I ask.

"No way."

"I'm staying."

"If you think I'm leaving, you're dead wrong." The recruits look at that one recruit and they cough. "I mean... I'm not leaving... General... Sir."

I laugh. "Okay. We've gotta go. Move move move." We start heading down the cave and nearly immediately come across an intersection of the entrance and three other paths. One of the recruits kneel down next to one section and look up at me after a moment.

"General JeromeASF. It looks like there is dried blood on the ground here."

"Sarah did say that Jason fought a few outcasts at the entrance," I mumble to myself. "Okay. Can you find it leading anywhere?"

"Yeah. It looks like there are drag marks going into the left tunnel."

"Let's go that way then," I say, and my group and I start heading down that way.

After a few minutes and a very windy path, the tunnel gets a bit brighter, and we see bars on either side of the room. "What is this? Some sort of jail room?," one recruit questions.

"It might be. Maybe General TrueMU is in here," I say.

We continue walking through, looking at both sides to see if we can find Jason. Suddenly an iron door springs open and my group jumps.

"Get into that cell. Hurry," I say, herding them into the cell on our right. We all run in and wait, watching as two guards walk by.

Between them they were dragging Jason, of whom didn't have his helmet on, and I give an internal groan. The guards and Jason pass, but we hear a thud and a door creaking closed before footsteps continued on and the guards passed again. We wait until we hear the iron door close before leaving the cell.

"You guys stay here and keep a lookout, okay?," I ask.

The recruits all nod and I walk over to Jason's cell. He was sitting on the ground, facing away from where I was, and shaking.

"Jason. Buddy. It's okay. I'm here to save you," I say.

He turns his head to me and I see an insane look in his eyes. "W-Who are y-you?," he asks.

"Hey. It's Jerome. It's okay buddy. We're gonna get you out. Can you tell me where your helmet is buddy?"

"You want to take it too! No! Don't take my helmet!"

"No no no. When You tell me I'm gonna get it and give it for you. Please tell me where it is buddy. Come on."

Jason sits there silent for a bit before he speaks. "Th-They took it. They took my helmet."

"Can you tell me who?"

"Those guys. They took it and walked into some loud room with it."

Then he screams and I jump. "Hey. Easy buddy. Thank you. Just relax okay? I'll be back soon," I say. Then I turn around and jog back to my group.

"How'd it go?," one recruit asks.

"He said his helmet was taken to a noisy room. We've gotta get it. Maybe the keys to his cell is there too," I say, then walking over to the iron door the guards had gone through with the recruits following. "We need to be careful in here. We don't know what could be on the other side. We could be attacked at any moment. Let's go."

I open the door and look in. It was a large and empty room, other than a bunch of chains. Nobody was inside, so I slowly guide the recruits through.

One stops in the doorway. "What are they doing in here?," she wonders out loud, and I look closer and see a bunch of little black specks littering the ground as well as small specks of red.

Once the last recruit is through I look at them. "Just stay here. I'm going to look. Keep an eye out for anyone coming," I say.

They nod and I turn, walking over to the piles of chain. Once there I squat down, grabbing one of the black specks.

"Scales?," I question. I grab a few and put them in my pocket, then notice that the specks of red were blood. 'Why is there blood here?'.

After a moment I stand and run over to the recruits again. "General JeromeASF. Look up there. Is that General TrueMU's helmet?," one says, pointing to the ceiling where a bunch of cases were hanging.

I spot the helmet in one off to the side of the room and nod. "Yeah. I'm going to grab it. I'll be right back," I tell them, then grow my wings and tail and fly up to the case. "Now, how to open you."

I grab the lock and pick it with a claw, opening the case and grabbing the helmet. Right before I fly away I spot the keys underneath and grab them, then close the case and fly back down.

"I've got them. Let's go," I say. I walk over to the door and open it, but close it immediately when I see arrows coming straight for me. We hear them hit the door and an alarm goes off, and all the recruits looked panicked.

"We've got to go through there. I saw the arrows come from a dispenser," one says.

I nod. "When I open the door, everybody move to the side," I say. "Three. Two. One. Move!"

I open the door and hear the arrows fly by, then we all run through. I stop at Jason's cell, who looked panicked, and fumble to open the door. Once it's opened I run in.

"Hey. Here's you're helmet. We've gotta go, okay?"

"We're leaving?," he asks.

"Yeah. We're leaving. But we've gotta hurry. C'mon," I say. He nods and looks at his helmet before puting it on, but then screams in pain and throws it away.

"No, no, no!," He shouts. "Its not supposed to be like that!"

"Okay. We'll have Seto look at it when we get back. We need to go though." He nods again and stands and I grab his arm after getting his helmet, making sure he doesn't freak out as I guide him away.

The recruits were already ahead, taking on the members of the outcasts. They were at least injuring a lot of them, and were passing through quickly. After a lot of battling we run outside, and I see Sundee and his patrol watching us run out.

"Sundee! Help me with him!," I shout. Sundee jumps down as I turn into a dragon, and everyone climbs on my back. Once the last recruit is settled I take off into the air, hearing the alarms echo into the night. And, while I should've been relieved, all I could wonder is why it was so easy to get Jason back.

 _What did they do?_

* * *

 **I know. It didn't end up being 'shortly after' I updated Saviors like I said I would. My excuse... cat cuddles.**

 **What do you guys think happened? Do you think something happened to Jason's helmet or to Jason?**

 **Other than, you know... being insane, that is...**

 **Anyways.**

 **I've now got a ton more time to dedicate to writing this story and WATL and Saviors and I'm also working on That One Day, but unfortunately I've got writers block for TOD, so I can't guarantee an update for that one for a while. I am ahead of the game with Similarly Different, though, and I just need more ideas for my Oneshot Series and that is basically all of my stories that I'm currently updating.**

 **Wow... that's six stories that I'm working on at once right now...**

 **Well. Wish me luck!**

 **Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the longer wait.**

* * *

Chapter Nine, Deadlox's pov

"General Deadlox. The rescue teams have returned. They have General TrueMU," a messenger recruit says. I nod.

"Thank you SnowGirl. Do you know where they are?"

"They took General TrueMU to the infirmary."

"Got it. I'll be right over," I say, and she nods, leaving the training room. I turn to Bajan, who was taking his helmet off.

"Hope Jason's okay," he says, putting the dueling sword back on the rack. I nod, doing the same.

"SnowGirl didn't seem concerned. Then again, she probably heard it from a nurse or Jerome or someone and didn't see Jason directly," I say. "Lets go."

Bajan and I jog over to the infirmary, knocking on the door once we got there. Seto answers.

"Hey. Came to see Jason?," he asks.

"Yeah. SnowGirl told me he was over here," I say. Bajan sees Jerome and walks over to talk to him as Seto leads me down the hallway. "Be completely honest. How is he?"

Seto sighs. "I'm not sure. He's borderline insane right now. Jerome said that Jason had no clue what was happening around him since, and before, they found him, and when Jason put his helmet on he screamed in pain."

"You don't think something happened to it, do you?," I ask.

"As of right now, I'm not sure. Once I have time to look at it, I'll do all I can to find out," he says, stopping at a door and opening it, then walking inside.

I follow, and see Jason laying in a bed, asleep, with one of the nurses checking his stomach. "Trying to get those shards out?," Seto asks, walking up beside the nurse.

They nod before letting Seto take over. I see Jason's helmet laying on a table and walk over.

I reach forward to put my hand on it when that screeching from before with the wolves pierces my ears. I scream in pain, collapsing and holding my head as it continues.

When it finally stops, I'm panting and shaking, and look up to see Seto and the nurse crouched in front of me. "Hey. You okay? What happened?," Seto asks, making me sit up.

I look back at the helmet, scooting away slightly. "They've tampered with it or something. I can't touch it. There is this screeching noise," I say.

"Like the ringing?," he asks. I shake my head.

"It's not as sharp, but louder, and it felt like it was tearing me apart," I say. "I've heard it before, too."

"What do you mean?," Seto asks, the nurse going to check on Jason again now that I was okay.

"When Sarah and I were being chased by those winged wolves, a screeching sound made the wolves stop attacking us. Well, other than the one we brought back."

"What exactly does the screeching sound like?"

I think. "It almost sounded like... like someone was in pain. Like they were being overworked, and it was bringing them pain."

Seto nods, then looks at the nurse. "Go and have two guards take General TrueMU's helmet to the lab. Don't touch it. We don't know how it would affect you," he says. They nod and leave the room.

I look back over at Jason. "What are we gonna do? Jason is in no shape to fight. And he's one of our best aerial fighters. The next battle is going to be terrible."

"We just have to hope that whatever is going on with his helmet is reversible," Seto sighs. "And that he's going to be okay."

I stop and think about what I said before sighing and standing up. "That too. Sorry. Should've added that."

He just pats me on the shoulder. "Hey. It's fine. Especially for you. There's been a lot going on for you lately. Nobody's judging."

I nod. "I'd better go and tell Sky that Jason's back. Work with him about what to do next."

"I'll send someone for you if I find anything," he promises, and I walk out.

I make my way over to where Sky was generally at during this time of the day, finding him watching all of the recruits train from behind a large window. He looks at me when I enter, it only being us and a few guards in the room, and smiles. "Hey Deadlox. Any news?"

"Jason has been safely saved from the Outcasts," I inform him, standing next to him.

"Is he okay? Was he hurt?," he asks me.

"Well, he's not too badly hurt, physically. Mostly just scrapes and scratches. The worst thing that happened to him was shards of something in his stomach, which Seto didn't seemed worried about," I tell him. "But mentally..." I pause and look out the window at the recruits, sighing. "He's not okay in the slightest. Something happened to his helmet that made it screech when I touched it. Jerome told Seto that Jason was basically insane when they found him, and that Jason screamed when he put his helmet on. Now, he's borderline insane. Without his helmet, he isn't going to be the same again."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?," Sky asks. "You need to start making the decisions around here. Pretty soon, you'll be leading all of the other generals, while I'm just an advisor. They'll all look up to you about what to do, and you'll need to make a decision within a split second." He snaps his fingers as he says that, then looks out the window again. "They're counting on you as soon as you become the leader." He gestures to the many training recruits, training by dueling or fighting dummies or other generals, such as Jerome and Bajan who had just joined them and were beginning to show them a few different moves.

I stare out at them, watching as Jerome and Bajan's training swords clash and slide against each others. Jerome forces Bajan back, almost pushing him outside of the circle they must stay in. Bajan, facing the direction of the window Sky and I were at, looks up and sees us. He takes a moment to salute us before pushing back at Jerome, twisting his sword and throwing Jerome's to clatter on the floor.

I take a deep breath and turn, waking a bit away from the window while shaking my head. "I can't lead an army! I'm not prepared!," I shout, turning to Sky. "How am I supposed to lead it as well as you have?!"

Sky watches me for a moment before looking at the guards in the room. "Can you please excuse us for a bit?"

The guards nod, walking out the doors and standing guard outside instead of inside. I just look at Sky. "Its true though. I'm not ready to lead an army. How are they supposed to have a leader that is immobile without something to stop it? How are they supposed to have a leader that doesn't know what he needs to do without thinking about it for a bit? How-" I cut off, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "How am I supposed to lead an army when I'm not even ready to become a father?"

"Deadlox," Sky says, and I look up at him to see that he was walking over to me. Soon, he's standing in front of me, and he grabs my shoulders. "One, you are ready. You've been ready since a little after I got sick. You've been leading them yourself for a while now. Don't get into the headspace that you can't do it." He pauses, letting what he said settle before continuing. "Second, the ringing you get without the end crystal doesn't mean that you won't be a great leader. A great leader is determined by how hard they try to help the ones they rule over. I know that every single recruit in the army would rather have someone who helps as much as they can with the occasional incapability to perform their duties because of something that makes them stronger, than have a leader that makes them do things that are wrong and couldn't care less about what happens to them."

"I'm not sure if I believe that."

"Listen," he tells me. "The army, the guards, the guys, and I will be with you to help." He pauses, letting go of my shoulders to look back out the window. "We won't give up on you, as long as you don't give up on us."

I look out the window too as he waves, and see many of the recruits were looking up at us. They were waving or saluting or bowing their heads to us in respect, and I salute back.

I take a deep breath, and begin to speak to sky. "If you guys will be there for me, I'll do my best to protect everyone."

He looks at me and smiles, the recruits beginning to go back to training. "Good." He looks back out the window. "So what do you suggest we do about Jason?"

I think about it for a bit, before coming to a conclusion. "I'm going to ask Seto to do some experiments with Jason's helmet, and in the meantime, I'm going to call Logdotzip to see if he would be able to talk some sense into him. Hopefully Seto will be able to figure out what's going on with the helmet, and if it's irreversible or Seto can't figure it out, hopefully Logdotzip will be able to bring Jason back."

Sky smiles, nodding. "That's a perfect plan."

I take a deep breath, and nod too. "I'm going to go do that now," I inform, and walk over to the door.

"Oh. Deadlox," Sly calls before I leave the room, and I look at him. "You're going to be a fantastic father."

I nod to him before opening the door, walking out and closing it behind me in silence.

* * *

 **Yes. I am introducing Logdotzip into the story. Janson and Tyga: The B-Team**

 **XD**

 **Also, I meant to update this a few weeks ago, but whenever I remembered I was going to update I was in the middle of doing something and forgot by the time I was able to, so sorry about that. I still have no clue how long this story is going to be, so this is a bit of an adventure for all of us.**

 **What do you guys think is going to happen next, and what are you excited about? I know what's happening next, so I can't really say, but I'm excited for you guys to see. Also, before I had figured out what would happen at the end of the story, I was excited to see what my head would come up with. But now I know, so my excitement has been satisfied.**

 **Btw, guys. I actually have a poll for one of my stories up on my profile. It's about 'Saviors', and I made a new part in the update section at the bottom of my profile about what the poll is and why I made it, so go check that out if you're interested.**

 **But anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out sooner next time. Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh boy am I mad (not really) at Sky, Jason, Deadlox, Quentin, some of Sky's newer recording friends, and such for a reason that I will explain in the bottom AN XD**

* * *

Chapter Ten, Deadlox's pov

"C'mon sweetie," I hear as I walk into Sarah and I's room a few weeks later.

I walk to the bathroom and smile, seeing Sarah standing in front the mirror and rubbing her belly a bit, of which was growing. She was looking into the mirror, and smiles when she sees me, turning around and walking over.

"Hi," I say, kissing her forehead once and hugging her.

"Hi," she sighs. I feel little thumps from her stomach, and chuckle.

"They're kicking?"

"Yep," she sighs. "The one time I am trying to sleep."

"Aww," I say, rubbing her stomach. The kicking slows, and she gives a huff of annoyance.

"You're not even doing anything! Why are they listening to you and not me?"

"I doubt they can tell the difference between us, Sarah," I laugh, guiding her back to our bed.

She sighs, laying back against the wall, and I sit next to her. "Yeah..."

"Hey," I say, and she looks at me. "Are you okay?"

She shrugs. "I just... I'm really tired and sore all the time. I know that comes with having a baby, but... I don't know. Guess I thought that it wouldn't be this bad. Wishful thinking, huh?," she asks.

"Must be," I say, laying next to her.

"Nervous for tomorrow?," she asks. I'm confused for a split second until I remember that the leadership ceremony was tomorrow afternoon.

"I'm not sure. A little. But then... who wouldn't be," I say.

She nods in understanding. "Don't worry about it. You're gonna be a great leader!"

"I have some pretty big shoes to fill," I sigh.

"And you're gonna do it just fine," she says. "Now, I'm tired and you need sleep for the ceremony, so let's get some rest."

"Can't," I sigh as she scoots down the bed so that she is laying down completely. "I promised Bajan to help on his lookout until midnight. His shift starts in half an hour."

She frowns in concern, turning onto her side to face me. "You need sleep though. Sorry to remind you, but you'll be leading a war after tomorrow."

"I know. And I've got it covered. I'm having Kermit take over my patrol tomorrow morning, and Husky is going to be taking my place with training the recruits for now so that I can catch up on my sleep a bit. I'll just do my turn when Husky's turn originally was, and we can always switch back in he future."

"Okay," she says after a moment. "As long as you get enough sleep."

"And now, you have to sleep," I say, getting out of bed after giving her a kiss. "You want a lot of energy for the baby. Best to sleep now when they aren't kicking."

"I know," she says as I walk towards the door. "Love you."

"Love you too. Sleep tight," I say, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Hey," I hear Sarah say the next day as I prepare for my leadership ceremony, and turn to see her walking into the room, closing the door behind her. "Are you ready."

I take a deep breath. "As I'll ever be, I guess," I sigh.

She walks over and gives me a kiss before just looking at me. "You know Sky has complete faith in you, right? He wouldn't have made you next in line for leadership if he didn't think you couldn't handle it."

I nod. "Yeah. I know he does. I just didn't think it would be so soon," I say. She smiles.

"Better this than him having died, right? At least you can still go to him."

"Yep. Way better," I say. We hear the music start and turn to the door for a second, and then she turns back to me.

"I've gotta go now. Our little baby and I'll be waiting for you," she says, giving me another kiss before walking out. I take another deep breath and wait my signal to go.

This is it. I'm leaving my role as a general and heading to the role as the leader. After this the army will be the Dead Army. I'll be in charge of every person's life. I'll be the one to speak at the funerals or name new recruits and such.

I'll be the leader.

"I'll be the leader," I breath out, and then I get into position and listen for my cue.

"As we all know, I have been ill and weak lately," I hear Sky begin through the doors. "It has been harder and harder for me to lead the army into battle and keep it safe, so I have decided that it's time I release my reigns on you all, and pass it onto the general next in line, of whom is also my best friend. He may be young, but that does not defeat the pure courage from him. As kids, he was always the one who got into trouble the most, just accenting his bravery to do dangerous things. I remember when he talked me into sneaking out of the base when he was only nine. I've never seen such a pure look of amazement when he saw that arrow whizz by his head."

I smile and chuckle, hearing multiple people do the same. "But he is definantly the only one that I can imagine following me in leadership of the army. He has been there for me since the moment we met, right up until now, and I'll make sure that I'll be there for him."

I go and stand by the doors, knowing it was time for me to go out there in a second. "Now, it is time for me to step down and pass the role I have to my best friend, Deadlox."

The doors open and I walk out onto the small stage set up, sensing everyone's eyes watching me as I take my spot in the center of it. All the generals were standing at the sides of it, looking up at us while the recruits watch on from the giant crowd.

Sky leaves his spot and goes over to the wall, taking down the Sword Of Wisdom and Strength from it and walking back over to stand in front of me, holding it in front of him. I see sadness in his eyes as well as understanding and sigh.

"I'm so sorry Sky," I whisper.

He shakes his head slightly. "It's not your fault. And I know that you will lead us to victory in this war, and every war here on out," he whispers. "Do me proud."

"I will," I whisper back and he starts talking again.

"I, Skydoesminecraft, Leader of the Sky Army, now step down from my role of leader and pass it on to DeadloxMC, my first-hand General, as well as my best friend." He takes the sword by the hilt and points it up to my forehead.

"I, DeadloxMC, accept the role as leader of the army, and promise to protect all that are good from those that are bad," I say, then close my eyes.

He moves it until it just barely touches my forehead, and then I feel the shear power of being the leader flood me. It ends after a moment and I open my eyes, making him move the sword away and letting me hold it.

I move away from my spot over to where he had been standing before and face the army. "Here is your new leader, DeadloxMC. Leader of the newly named Dead Army," Sky says, and cheers break out.

This was it.

I'm actually the leader of the army now.

After a few moments we, meaning Sky, the generals, and I, step off the stage and leave through the doors, letting the recruits leave to go to dinner. I let out a breath right before turning to see Sarah walking up.

"Hey. You feeling a bit better now?," she asks, and I nod.

"Yeah. It was just a bit of the pre-ceremony nerves. Now all I feel is adrenaline," I say. She laughs and moves her hand to her stomach.

"You don't know adrenaline until you've feel our baby right now," she says, and I place my hand next to hers, feeling it kicking and moving around. I chuckle and kneel down.

"Hey baby. I'm the leader of the army now. I'll make sure that you are kept safe as much as I can throughout your life," I say, kissing her stomach before standing again. "And I'll keep you safe too Sarah."

* * *

 **Okay so seriously I won't be able to sleep until September 9 XD**

 **So basically what's happening is very simple, and for some people probably isn't a HUGE deal, but I'm so hyped that I was actually continuously saying 'oh my gosh' and 'I'm so excited' repeatedly for like ten minutes (exaggeration, btw, but you get the point).**

 **I guess that Sky and everyone else that I mentioned in the top AN decided to do a _super special_ project as of recent. I don't wanna elaborate on it too much just in case it isn't what I think it is (even though none of them have said that it isn't to other people with the same opinion as me), so if you are _really_ curious, then go to Sky's twitter and watch the video he retweeted from Vision Squad.**

 **Like, omg.**

 **I can barely contain my excitement :D**

 **(so I took a break from writing this AN to look into it more anD THANKS A LOT TO JEROME FOR BASICALLY CONFIRMING MY THOUGHTS)**

 **BUT ANYWAYS, THE CHAPTER**

 **So I wrote this chapter months before I had even written up to this point, from where Sarah meets Deadlox before the ceremony to the end, which is why it does seem a little older than my current writing style. Aka, there is a lot more talking and a lot less of description of what exactly is happening. I completely forgot what the chapters I've written after this look like, so I can't say exactly how they'll be written style-wise. Hopefully you guys don't mind :P**

 **But, yeah! And tell me what you think about how much I've been including Deadlox and Sarah's coming baby. This chapter has a lot more than others, but I want to make sure that I'm not doing too much of it so that it's still enjoyable for you guys to read. Go ahead and let me know what you think about this story so far in the reviews, and maybe even say how you feel about Deadlox becoming the leader.**

 **Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**

 **P.S. Seriously don't take my opinion on what's happening with Sky and the others irl as fact. Opinions are opinions, and it could still be something different than it actually is so please make your own opinion first XP**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven, Deadlox's pov

"Deadlox," Seto says from outside, frantically knocking my door. I groan, turning and looking out the window to see the moon was still in the sky. Sarah shifts next to me when the frantic knocking continues, and I sigh, getting up and walking over to the door.

"Seto," I groan when his hand hits my forehead after I open the door, moving my hand to rub where he had hit. "Ouch. And stop knocking so much. Sarah needs sleep."

"Sorry," he says. "You need to come with me and see this."

"Okay. Hold on," I say, walking back into my room and getting dressed quickly, leaving a note in case Sarah wakes up before walking back out. He leads me all the way to his lab, and we walk in to see Jason's helmet, the hybrid wolf, and an empty case connected to a big machine.

"What is this?," I ask as he walks over to a tray. He picks up a syringe and puts it into his arm, starting to draw blood. "What are you-"

"Calm down," he says, pulling it out and emptying it onto a dish, which he then puts into the empty case. "I was looking at the blood of the wolf with Jason's helmet sitting on the table, and when they got near each other there was a whistling noise. Watch, and listen, to this."

He starts the machine, opening up the sides of it, and I see some images show up on a screen, a ringing noise going through. "What? I'm wearing my headphones," I say to myself in confusion, checking to make sure the gem was there.

"That's not your ringing, Deadlox," he says. "We had no clue how the hybrid wolf was made a hybrid, and no clue what was going on with Jason's helmet. Screeching made the wolves retreat and made whoever touches the helmet retreat, so I put them in a small case together. There was no ringing, but there was a jump in energy. When I added my blood, the ringing started and the energy levels went through the roof. Both them and us have something in common with what changed them."

"But what is in common between-" I trail off. "Wait..."

"And there's no way that he would just do it to Jason's helmet or the wolves for no reason, right?," Seto asks.

"Are you saying..."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he says. "Tyler has Goron."

* * *

"That explains everything!," Sky yells, jumping up and going over to the chest in his and Dawn's room.

"Easy Sky," I say.

"No no no. Hang on," he says, digging through the chest before pulling out the map he had shown me before. "Remember that one part of this map? The part that was too small to see correctly?"

He lays it out before pointing to the part, and I shrug. "Yeah I remember it. Why?"

"Maybe it's too small for a reason. Maybe they didn't want us to find out what was there," he says. "That could be where Goron is."

"Actually," I say, looking at the area around it. "Now that I think about it-"

I call Sundee and Jerome to the room and they walk through the door a few minutes later. "What did you need us for?," Jerome asks.

"Isn't this around the area where you found Jason?," I ask. The look at the map and nod.

"Well," Jerome says. "It was actually a bit further west than that, but close."

"But in their base you had no clue where you were right?," Sky asks, and they nod. "And in the room where you found Jason's helmet, what was in there again?"

"Uh... there were black scales and some blood on the ground. I just thought it was from other hybrids fighting or something," Jerome says. "I gave the scales to Seto, if you wanted to see them."

"No. It's fine," I say, standing. "However, we need to do a search party."

"What? Why?," Sundee asks.

"Because Tyler might have Goron."

* * *

"No!," Sarah shouts, covering her mouth with her hand. "He can't be there! He'd be in so much pain! He..."

"I know, Sarah. I know," I say gently, hugging her. "Just calm down, okay? It's not good for the baby."

"But my dad-"

"I know," I sigh. "I'm going to send Bajan and Jerome with some recruits in a few days. They're going to look for him, and hopefully get him out if he's there. I'm doing all I can right now."

"I know," she mumbles. "I just... I grew up without my dad. I don't want our baby to grow up without it's grandpa."

"And... hopefully it won't," I sigh, pulling back and looking at her. "But I can't promise anything, and I'm sorry I can't."

"Its not your fault," she says. "Its all my brother's fault. I want him to just leave us alone."

"We all do," I say.

"I want him to stop sending attacks and to let my dad go and to go away so that I'd never have to see him again."

"I'll tell him that," I say, smiling a bit. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah," she agrees, sighing, and she goes to our bed, us being in our bedroom so that we were away from all eyes and ears.

When she lays down I lean forward and kiss her. "Have a good nap, alright? Don't worry about anything," I say.

"Okay. Love you," she says.

"Love you too."

* * *

Of course, we thought everything would be fine.

But then explosions started going off.

"Kermit! Get some guards and gather the recruits that are by their rooms and bring them down to the bunker," I say through the telepathic communication. "Sundee. Find one of the guards and bring Sky down there too. Husky, go find the recruits on patrol and make sure they're safe. Don't bring them back until I say so. Mitch and Jerome, you two figure out what is going on. I'll meet you two soon."

Each send me a different response before they go silent, and I turn to one of the recruits who were waiting for instructions. "Go to the infirmary and make sure that General SetoSorcerer and General TrueMU are safe. If you're stopped, say that I sent you."

They nod and run off. I tell the rest of the waiting recruits to go and make sure everyone is going down to the bunker before running to the sleeping quarters.

"Sarah!," I shout through our telepathic link. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she says back. "I was with Dawn and Kermit. Kermit helped me down to the bunker."

"Good," I say, stopping. "Stay down there. I'm going to go find Bajan and Jerome and figure out what's going on."

"Okay. Just be safe," she says pointedly.

I laugh. "I will."

Our telepathic link cuts off and I start flying toward the nearest exit, changing into my half-form. Another explosion shakes the base, little pebbles and dust falling from the ceiling all around me until another one shakes the base, sending larger chunks of rock plummeting to the floor below. One narrowly misses me, me having to twist to the side before it hit my wing, which only makes a small rock hit me in the head. I just shake my head though, and continue to fly toward the exit. Just as I escape the base the area I was in collapses, the layers of rock and wood holding the base up gathering into a pile where I had been.

One of the first rocks that falls hits me in the leg, messing with my balance and sending me rolling to the ground. There is a roaring in my ears, and I mistaken it to be a side affect from whatever the rock had done to my head until there is a faint whistle too, and the area I'm in starts getting lighter.

"Deadlox! Watch out!," I hear, and a pair of wings surround me before I feel myself pulled from the area with the momentum of the dragon that helped me. There is an explosion just seconds after we roll out of the way, and when the pair of wings move I notice that there was a giant pit and fire where I had been before.

I give a breath of relief before turning to who had saved me, us thankfully in the cover of the trees. "Thanks Bajan."

He shakes his head, being in his complete dragon form, before morphing back into his half form. "There's an army out here. They're shooting fireballs at the base and setting off explosions underground. Jerome and I have tried to stop them, but there's too many."

"I'll call some of the recruits out," I say, getting ready to take off.

"Wait," he says. "They say they're the Outcasts."

I stop and look at him, and we stare at each other for a few moments before I nod. "We need to find Tyler,"

"Got that right," he says.

"Jerome," I call through the telepathic link. "Where are you? We need to find Tyler."

"Already working on it. Trees to the right of the base," he says back, and Bajan and I take off around the back of the base to where he said he was.

There is a moment where the explosions stop and everything is silent, making me look around uneasily. "We should get to cover for a bit. I don't like-"

A pained scream from Bajan cuts me off, and I turn to him to see him slowly falling to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his side. I shout out to him, and am just following him to the ground to try and help him when something knocks me to the side and I fall toward one of the towers of the base that were still intact. The breath is knocked out of me when I hit the side of the tower, and once again when I hit the ground. I heave for breaths for a few moments before something grabs me and I'm lifted up into the air, way above the base before I'm dropped again.

I quickly catch myself in the air with my wings, finding my balance in the air before looking up and seeing a red dragon glaring down at me. It swipes it's tail toward me and I twist out of the way, morphing into my full dragon form as well before flying toward it. I bite onto it's neck and it roars before trying to shake me off.

It finally succeeds when it just stops flying, not only managing to make me let go but also hurling me toward the ground. I catch myself just in time and look up again to see it hurtling toward me, and I begin to fly the other way.

The dragon gives chase after me, and though it was both a bit bigger and stronger I was more agile, and managed to shake it off by flying through the trees. However, I hear a roar from above, and realize it had flown above the trees and was following me from above.

"Look!," I shout. "Whoever you are, you need to stop!"

"Why would I do that?!," They shout down to me, in a voice I know so well.

They start to morph into a half form before my eyes, changing into a minecraftian. Once they finish I just glare at them, staying in my full dragon form. "You need to call off these attacks! This is doing more tha just hurting us, Tyler!"

"You know what my aim is!," He shouts down at me, also flying down and landing on a tree close to me. "I hate all of Sky army, of the 'Dead Army' now I guess. The recruits, the guards, especially the generals." Then he looks at me with fierceness. "And the leader."

He suddenly morphs back into his dragon form with a speed I hadn't seen before, and flies straight at me, knocking me out of the air and into a tree nearby. The shock of it all makes me turn into my half form, and I cough as I move off of the tree and start flying.

By then he had went back into his half form, and was raising an eyebrow at me. "You really do suck at fighting, don't you?"

"Get out of here Tyler! The Dead Army will win!," I tell him, and he laughs.

"I'll believe it if I see it. But, I won't," he says.

Suddenly a net catches around my wings and I start falling, hitting my head on the way down, and land on the ground with a thump. I hear him, once again in his dragon form, land next to me. He grabs me and throws me to the edge of the forest, and I groan. I am then picked up again, and I open my eyes just before I'm dropped back to the ground.

* * *

 **And so, after over a whole year this is updated once more.**

 **HUGE sorry for the long wait. This past year has been a ride for me, and while I managed to update at least Saviors periodically, I never managed to make much time for many other stories. I explained why in an update on my profile at the very bottom, so go and check that out if you're interested in what exactly I've been dealing with as of recent which caused my lack of updating.**

 **I'm writing this right after updating Similarly Different after finishing the latest monster sized episode for seven hours straight, so right now I'm feeling pretty good. I wanted to update this before the drive to write things wore off and I pass out from mind exhaustion, so you're welcome. Look forward to (hopefully) more frequent updates on this.**

 **Now, where I actually talk about the chapter.**

 **What do you guys think Tyler wants with Goron? Is he going to turn the people in his army into half human, half dragon people? Or is there some deeper meaning to it all? Let me know what you guys think. I know what it means, of course, but I want to know what you guys think.**

 **I was going to work on the next chapter of We Are The Last after updating this, but I am fried and my back hurts from sitting at the computer so long. I think I've done enough writing for today, which is why I'm going to leave that update for another day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though. Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


End file.
